


Food

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim talks about his favorite restaurant, and other stuff.Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: favorite restaurant





	Food

My favorite restaurant is Wonderburger. Sandburg says that everything they serve there is cause for a heart attack. But I don’t care, it is still my favorite. I especially like hamburgers with cheese and bacon. Delicious.

But Sandburg, though all the things he says about the attack to the health that is Wonderburger, has still sometimes eaten a hamburger with French fries.

That reminds me that once, when we had first met, he said that pizza was "the pie of death”. However, when they sent the pizza laced with Golden, he ate a slice.

I wish he didn’t do it.


End file.
